Talk:Lyndsay Ballard
Year of death? Her death in 2373, is that from the show? Because Voyager first encountered the Hirogen in which was 2374. Seems we have a contradiction unless there is a typo here. Tyrant 03:06, 31 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant :I extrapolated it from the dialog. When Ballard contacts Voyager she tells Janeway that she died on stardate 51563 when Janeway used the words "Ensign Ballard died almost" (I dont't know to convert stardates to ST years, or if that is possible;)) My guess is the following words should follow, "jadajda years". When examined by the doctor Ballard tells them the circumstances under which she died. After burial she was drifting for several weeks before the Kobali found her.(so how much is several weeks ?) It also took months (again how much months) to change her appearance and Ballard needed 2 years to make her new family accept her before trying an escape attempt and that it was 6 months ago when she escaped. So she was at least 2.5 years gone from Voyager which makes her death at least halfway 2373. (Dialogue part "so I spend two years letting my new family think I've accepted them, when I finally earned there trust... I stole a shuttle and started looking for Voyager. That was six months ago.. they have been chasing me ever since") :I checked the 'Message in a Bottle" episode article and there it says 2374 and stardate 51462 (did'nt noticed that before) So according to Ballard she died on 51563 which is episode "Hunters" (stardate 51501) or "Prey" (stardate 51652) in the year 2374 :So according to stardates she died 2 years ago in 2374 but as I hear the dialog it was 2.5 years ago in 2373. (the stardates I checked when this question appeared not when I wrote the article) :Later on when she helps Kim unpakking her belongings she tells Kim, '' 'Just because I've been gone for three years does'nt mean I can still read you like a book' '' So she was gone for three years. :Thats way I used 2373 as the year of her death -- Q 19:35, 31 Jan 2005 (CET) ::Stardate 51563 would take place in 2374, if the conversion can be believed. Maybe the "two years" reference was rounded up for 1 3/4 years and the whole thing fits into the two-year timescale? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 19:39, 31 Jan 2005 (CET) :::Don't know, when people talk about time periodes they always seem to round them up or down just for the sake of conversation. So 2 years might be 1 3/4 years in 'real-time' but that does not explain why Ballard herself told Kim that she was gone for three years. It would be strange if she really meant two years and probally one month and if she meant two years and six or seven months she would have died in a different year. Interpreting talk about time periods is not easy certainly when it is not in your native language. (mine being Dutch) When looking to the episodes then she must have died in 2374 because Voyager did'nt met the Hirogen until 2374 but wat to do next ? Follow the episode dates or wat one hears about dates in the episodes themselves ? -- Q 20:13, 31 Jan 2005 (CET) :The writers put in a stardate that took place after first contact was made with the Hirogen. It seems logical to use it, placing it between and . The dialogue has never been perfectly trust worthy, since half a dozen different lengths of time are given. Where as she seemed pretty sure of her self that she died on Stardate 51563. If I was taken away by a crazy alien species, I think I'd round up a little how long they'd taken me to. Is there really any opposition to having 2374 on here? -AJHalliwell 03:20, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::The only problem there is that Tuvok was promoted before they officially mentioned the Hirogen ( on 51186.2), and Ballard mentioned that Tuvok's promotion was new to her, meaning this episode contains an official mistake ;) --Inoshiro 03:15, 19 March 2006 (UTC) :::More than likely she was just estimating like most of us do when we cant remember exactly how long its been since something happened. Or the calendar system for the kobali is different, she probably got used to it and forgot a minor thing like the starfleet calendar. She did have her memory almost wiped. Age From the oposite side of the age spectrum, did she mention her age in the episode? Or is 2349 speculation based on her graduation date, or something. - AJHalliwell 01:16, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) :If Lindsay Ballard entered Starfleet at the age of 18 she would have graduated at 22, extrapolating from her graduation date that should put it around 2349, yes. Unless there is some unmentioned reason why she would postpone going to Starfleet after graduating high school, accepting around 2367 as her enlistment year seems reasonable.--Mike Nobody 01:34, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) this show has too many loopholes as we try and try to explain away the bad writing and loopholes, the more confused we get. the timing, and also the memories. in the episode, another questionable comment was made by the conversation between ensign kim and lindsay after lindsay woke up and walked into harry's room. harry mentions how he was crazy for her, and yet, it is noted that harry has a long term relationship back on earth. of course, maybe harry had more than a few girlfriends and loves? also, there is another episode where harry, the doctor and another female officer was hit by a disruptor blast and the doctor had to choose between her and harry and he chose harry. the female officer was sent out into space in a torpedo tube. they should have made this episode about her, it would have made more sense. -- Knight1x 16:27, January 17, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you for the comments. Please refer to help:talk pages. --Alan 16:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC) She was pretty clearly supposed to be Ahni Jetal. I've looked for years to find some confirmation that the producers wanted Jetal back but couldn't get the actress without success, but everything fits. It's incredibly unfortunate that they couldn't get the Jetal actress to return because it would have been a much more powerful episode. As it stands, it is another indictment of Voyager's complete lack of recurring crew members, so every death is just a Redshirt situation. Jscott991 (talk) 19:05, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Removed It is possible Ensign Ballard was originally meant to be Ahni Jetal of , as they both died around the same time, both on shuttle accidents, both of alien neural disruptor-weapons, and both with Harry Kim. As in past instances of story ideas that involved previous characters in the Star Trek universe, her original character and death could have been originally related to Ahni Jetal. It is possible due to the rights of previous writers to their plots and characters. they may have been disallowed for legal/copyright reasons, and the name of this character and death circumstances were changed. Speculation unless citable. - 05:38, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Explaining my changes to the background note McCoy died in ( ), Kirk in ( ) - but did Kirk revive very soon after and take a while to recover, or did he revive after a while? --LauraCC (talk) 15:39, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Lyndsay's list Should we write out her list in bullet points like Robin Lefler's laws are? --LauraCC (talk) 22:54, March 11, 2016 (UTC)